How It All Began
by FanOfEveryFandom
Summary: Ever wondered how JK Rowling got the idea of a school boy named Harry Potter who has been orphaned and a victim of the Dark Lord. Well what if your favorite author witnessed it all?


_Aurthor's Note: This is kind of a tester One-Shot which I have written to observe whether any fan fiction I may write later on would get some credit (not that I'm an attention whore). Anyways, this is the first fan fiction on my account!_

 _Hope you like it. ;)_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any characters mentioned in this One-Shot. I do not own any book titles mention in this as well. The almighty JK Rowling does.

* * *

The sky was the color of a fresh bruise. The Sun slowly disappeared into the horizon. By now the glowing orb had gone a deep shade of orange and an ombré of yellow and blue was smeared across the sky. Dry leaves rustled as a soft breeze passed by, it was nearly winter. Autumn had just settled in and the leaves matched the season. Brown, red, orange, yellow and even maroon leaves occupied the tree tops.

Darkness blanketed the earth but nothing could drain the light from the Burrow. There wasn't a lot of movement in the past five years than it had been for decades. There weren't any children running around the garden or Dungbombs flung at trees or the pleasant laughter erupting almost every second of the day, instead it was peace and quiet.

Arthur Weasley was reclined on the tattered couch that had been there for several decades. He unfolded the Daily Prophet which he didn't have time to read this morning since Molly needed him to fetch somethings from Diagon Alley. Then an article captured his attention: _Many wizards belive that the brightest witch of her age, Hermione Granger, should be Ministress of Magic._ Upon reading the account which came along with the title, something clicked in Mr Weasley's head.

"Molly, where's the _fellytone_ —I mean telephone?" Mr Weasley said, folding the Daily Prophet and setting it beside him.

"Why'd you need it, Darling?" Mrs Weasley replied walking down the rickety stairs.

"Oh, something just clicked in my head—Why don't we visit Ginny and the kids?" He asked suddenly. "Then why would you need the telephone?" Molly asked him, bewildered at how quickly he changed the subject. He checked his watch, "Never mind about that now...Could we could stay there for a day or two?"

"Ginny would need help with James especially with another little one coming soon…" Molly mumbled to herself, "Why not?"

With a little magic helping with the packing they _Flooed_ to the Potter's house. They stepped out of the fireplace—which thankfully wasn't lit up—to an empty house, or so it seemed. As if on queue they heard a shrill, frustrated cry coming from down the hall. Mrs Weasley's motherly instinct caused her to drop her bags and run towards the source of the shriek.

A very distressed Ginny stood there—her growing stomach bulging underneath her shirt, covered head to toe in bubble while scowling at a small boy—who seemed to be two years old. Ginny jumped at the sight of her mother, not expecting her to drop in without a call.

"Mum! I didn't expect you to come here, the whole house is a mess and James wouldn't take a shower…" She began ranting about how messy the house was and that she didn't have time to fix it up, "And I didn't hear a doorbell…" She pondered.

"Your father and I used Floo Powder—"

"Dad's here?!" Ginny yelped.

"—Yes, Dear. Anyways we decided to visit and stay here for two days, if it's OK with you" Mr Weasley said hopefully.

Ginny paused before giving her reply, "Sure, Mum." Then she turned back to her son, "As for you, James Sirius Potter, are going back to the bath!" Ginny scooped up her son into her arms and called out for Harry, "Harry! Mum and Dad are here, would you mind to help them with their bags?"

And with that Harry appeared out of the room behind Mrs Weasley which apparently was Harry's office.

"Hi, Mrs Weasley," Harry stretched his arm to Molly who shook it.

"Hello, Dear. It's been good to see you!" Molly pulled Harry into a hug then bellowed for Arthur—who was distracted by the flat screen tv in the living room.

"A father now are you, Son? It's as if it was only yesterday you first visited the Burrow," Mr Weasley sighed as he shook Harry's hand.

Molly decided to go and help her daughter with James.

"So, Mr Weasley..." Harry said awkwardly as he picked up their bags and headed for the guest room.

"I have an idea, Son. I know you might think of me as crazy at what I would say but…I think it would work," Arthur was so enthusiastic no one would agree to help.

"OK, Shall we go to my office and we can focus on your idea more," Harry said placing their bags onto the floor and closed the door behind them.

Once Arthur and Harry entered his office they both took a seat and Mr Weasley conversed to Harry about his wild idea.

"I'm thinking about writing your journey to defeat the wicked Lord Voldemort…no one will suspect a thing!" Harry had opened his mouth to speak his opinion but seeing as Mr Weasley was so caught up he decided to hear his whole scheme. "There are these 'movies' called Star Wars and they are all about aliens. The Muggles would just think of it as a story—nothing more."

Harry stroked his chin, "That's actually a great idea, but what would the Minister of Magic say?"

"Don't worry about that, Son. When we finish, Hermione'd already be Minister—or shall I say Ministress," Mr Weasley pointed out. "Surely she'd allow us to do this."

"Hm…I'm in," Harry grinned at his father-in-law.

* * *

It had been a many months since their discussion—A year and one month; 13 months to be exact—and they have done major progress. The first book was completed, in which it described Harry's first year. They decided to call it Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. By then Harry's second son was born, his name was Albus Severus Potter, in remembrance of the two greatest wizards Harry has ever known.

Harry had invited Mr Weasley to the Potter's house discuss about how to put the book out for purchase in Muggle shops, Hermione was out of the question since she was busy with all the Ministry work—Arthur had been right, she was chosen as Ministress.

"We will have to think of a way to publish this book…" Harry pondered, thinking of who would be eligible.

"How 'bout that Rita Skeeter who convinced everyone old Volde was back?" Arthur said absentmindedly while fiddling with a quill.

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed as he reach for a piece of parchment.

He began scribbling words down, biting his lip. He rushed towards the new Potter owl—a Tawny Owl named Kaleidoscope—and ordered it to send the letter to Rita Skeeter.

After a few minutes of waiting they heard the doorbell ring. The door flung open to find a fair woman with pale blonde, short, curly hair and rectangular glasses.

"So Harry here tells me you have something important for me to do that would help me in the future?" Rita Skeeter demanded.

"Yes, Skeeter…" Arthur and Harry explained their plan and told her that there is no need to wait since they have finished writing the whole thing—using Harry's computer—and all she had to do was make a cover and publish it under an alias.

"Well that seems lovely," She was shocked at how Harry decided to expose himself to the Muggle world but she didn't complain. "So where is this print you speak of?"

Harry and Mr Weasley showed her the printed finish.

"I'm going to have to _Rita-fy_ it, but I won't change the whole plot." And with that Rita apparated out of the the Potter's house.

It was a few months before they heard from Rita which worried Harry that she would take it as her own story, but she finally sent an owl to tell Harry she would like to meet him and Mr Weasley.

"I completed the cover with a help of some people and changed some minor detail," Rita said handing them the completed book. "Don't worry I didn't change major plot points."

The cover was a drawing of Harry, Hermione, Ron and Hagrid in front of Hogwarts at night—it was perfect.

"I decided to go for the pen name: JK Rowling. Just for fun," Rita pointed a pale finger at the writing at the bottom of the cover which says JK Rowling.

* * *

Three years later

Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone spread faster than wildfire across the Muggle world. Arthur and Harry—even Rita Skeeter—didn't think it would be revolutionary to Muggles, but it was. It caused JK Rowling even more fame and money which Rita, Mr Weasley and Harry split evenly. They continued writing more and more books which included:

• Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

• Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

• Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

• Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

• Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

• Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows

* * *

 _I hope you liked my story. I got the idea a few months ago, but hesitated to write it down. I know my writing is a little...stiff and I hope to improve in later One-Shots, I might even write story with actual chapters in them!_

 _Please, please review_ _so that I would know what you think about my ideas and writing skills and how to improve them. Don't be shy to give me advice or even trash talk_ _about how terrible I am at writing, it could help me write better (I won't take any offense if you do down talk me, I will take it as an opportunity to learn from my mistakes). If you find any spelling errors and grammar mistake, please list them down to me since when I copy and paste a few letters get left behind as well as some parts._

 _Yours awkwardly,_

 _FanOfAllFandoms_


End file.
